


Dancing

by nazangel



Series: Carry on Countdown 2020 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: COC 2020, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love, side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Daphne and Malcolm in a hundred words.
Relationships: Daphne Grimm/Malcolm Grimm, background snowbaz - Relationship
Series: Carry on Countdown 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027569
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Dancing

Daphne watched as Baz and Simon danced their first dance as husbands. They were slowly swaying together, looking for all the world as if they were the only ones that existed in it.

She smiled, turning to her husband, "Remember our dance, Darling?"

"Vividly," he murmured, "You looked beautiful that night,"

"And you looked quite handsome,"

The song changed and there was a call made for other couples to join the dance floor.

"Shall we dance again?" asked Daphne, holding out her hand.

Malcolm took it and smiled, "Lead the way,"

Daphne never would get tired of dancing with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
